bianca many tales and poems
by mewt66
Summary: these are biancas short story's and poems


bianca meet the groke

Bianca was climbing Lonely Mountains. 'But what she didn't know that the groke was watching her. 'Breeze this is given me the wily. 'then a huge a shadow move in front of her, 'oh a groke cool hi am bianca. 'the groke just stare at bianca. 'who are you?, 'oh you can talk cool will am bianca it nice to meet you. 'the groke was to scare to shake her hand she know that bianca will freeze,

'oh i get it you wont shake my hand because you will freeze me am i right.  
'yes bianca you the first 1 to come here to my mountain follow me if you want. 'it was getting dark so bianca follow the groke into her cave. 'wow your cave is lovely here ill set a fire. 'you can do that?, 'yes fi Li DI mi fire append, 'then in a flash fire apped  
out of nowhere' 'you are a witch i never met a witch before are you a evil witch.

'no i don't do dark magic groke am going to put these glove on these are magic glove that mean i can shake your hand, 'the groke was Amazon she has never meet a kinder person,  
'are you sure i can shake your hand?. 'bianca just shake her head yes.  
'the groke shake bianca hand & bianca didn't freeze at all. 'groke let be friends ill promise that i come to see you um every Sunday OK does that sound good.  
'yes bianca it sound wonderful. 'the groke finery got a friend she was happy.

'by the next morning bianca was going home but before she lift. 'groke here a gift 4 you these glove will help you you will never freeze anyone or anything again now put them on. 'are you sure bianca i wont i wont freeze anyone.  
'nop now put them pleas, 'the groke put the glove on then as she touch a flower it didn't freeze. 'The groke just smile she just gave bianca a hug. 'bianca didn't mined it she love hugs. ' groke here a second gift fi Li DI mi fire reaped groke this is a magical fire it will never die you can stay warm through the winter and to turn it off say rose OK.

'no one has ever shown me kindness before you are a true friend this fire will keep me warm goodbye bianca' 'and so 4 that day on bianca and the groke became friends the end

.the bed that love bianca.

it was nighttime & 7 year old bianca was getting ready for bed . .as she jump on her bed she sleep oh yes she sleep all night, .later that morning bianca woke up but something was not right.  
she was stuck in her own bed. .i cant move am stuck help mom dad. .her parent came in .what wrong are you ok, .mom am stuck i cant get up. , hmmmm, .Liz tried to lifted the covers but there wont bude, .then dad tried but the covers wont bude, ,bianca did you glue them. .no i just went sleep and am stuck. .what are we going to do she trap in there. Liz was worried,. bianca we need to think so it look like you have to stay. .as they life . bianca tried again but it was no use. 'This cant be having,  
oh it can oh yes it can, .who there who are you. .why it me your bed.. it spoke like a women ,  
no your talking but how, ,will bianca when you said u love me your love bring me to life,  
.pleas let me go i cant stay here 4 the rest of my life. .bianca tried to leave.  
oh no you wont, the bed turn into a cage. . NOOO YOU CANT DO THIS! SHE SHOUTED,  
oh yes i can i can in deed. . DAD HELP ME. .bianca what wrong huuu what the what happen.  
.the bed it turn into a cage help me daddy help .she begin to cry, .don't worry sweetheart  
will get you out, .rob went to call the police.

.then the bed grabbed her by using it cover, ,NOOOOOOOOOOO LET ME GO PLEAS , .NO YOUR STAYING WITH ME FOREVER, .scene am trap here can you give me my raven doll she on the floor, .sure sweetly he you go . . thank i think why do you want to keep me here.  
am alony that all. .but am always in my room to play with dolls or my ball.  
.bianca you go to school and you leave all alone, .but my dogs live here & my mom stay home. .no i want you and to make sure you stay i get everything you need,  
but what if i need to go to the bathroom.

ill only let you go when you need to do you need to go?, .no i don't think so, .good i think ill sing you a song,  
go to sleep go to go to sleep go to sleep little bianca go to sleep & dream of flowers  
go to sleep little 1 go to sleep bianca dream of candy & toys go to sleep little ill will keep you safe, .bianca drep to sleep.

meanwhile the police came . .as they enter her room bianca awaking  
of hey daddy what happen, ,bianca everything will be all right.  
the police use they axes to brake the bed but it no use they tried 20 times,  
am sorry rob but she trap there noting we can do, bianca was very sad .  
the bed won but it notice that she was unhappy that made the bed sad .

then it turn back into a bed . rob pick up bianca & give her a hug,  
all day bianca spine time with her mom but when it was bedtime.  
bianca are you sure you can sleep in your bed ? .yes am sure night night daddy.  
goodnight bianca. as he kiss her goodnight, .bianca kiss her bed goodnight ,beddy we can spine lot of time at night ok, .bianca do you want me to sing you a song ?  
yes pleas,

Some day my prince will come  
Some day we'll meet again  
And away to his castle we'll go  
To be happy forever I know

Some day when spring is here  
We'll find our love anew  
And the birds will sing  
And wedding bells will ring  
Some day when my dreams come true

Some day my prince will come  
Some day we'll meet again  
And away to his castle we'll go  
To be happy forever I know

Some day when spring is here  
We'll find our love anew  
And the birds will sing  
And wedding bells will ring  
Some day when my dreams come true

,bianca drep off to sleep, .goodnight my bianca. .beddy just hug her like a mom would hug there child the end

bianca in the middle ages

by =mewt66

in year 2012 bianca going to teleport to the middle ages she was bringing a bag with her she bringing her doll and a toothbrush. 'if i do this spell right then who know where i can go hip tip bit ti let me what it be in time, 'then in a flash of light bianca was teleported to the middle ages she landing on hay,  
a knight saw her falling from the sky, 'hu are you a witch he ask.

no am just a lost travel sorry i landing on your hay, .guards take this girl to the king  
& queen' ,they grabbed her and took her to the king, 'oh boy am in trouble should i use my magic no if i did that am dead she thought, 'as they enter the castle many people notice her. 'sir jack what bring you her, 'this girl fall from the sky i think she a witch.

hmm who are you and why are you here, 'will sir am not a witch am just a girl so pleas don't kill me i did nothing wrong, 'hmm you seem not so dangerous what is your name my child, .am lady bianca sir , 'then bianca notice the prince he look like Aaron from her time.  
'Father pleas don't hurt her she look normal to me may she stay in are castle,  
,but my king she a witch we kill witches. 'Silence all of you this women doe not look dangerous for until bianca leave she stay here with us.

thank you my king it a great honor to be here. 'my king may i talk to her alone.  
yes you may my wizard, 'come child i need to speck with you.  
bianca follow the wizard into his room. 'Child i know who you are don't worry i do not fear you, 'all good then you know why i came here.

yes you came here by chance bianca am glad that your a good witch but do not use your magic if they fine out that your a witch you be dead,  
.i know tell me good wizard who the prince, 'pleas call my drake bianca & the prince is call Aaron he know to be kind to all people. 'will drake thank for the warning bye, 'bianca lift drake to look around the castle

'wow this place is lovely. 'it should be it are home. 'oh prince Aaron hello yes it is beautiful. 'bianca since you be staying let me show you to your room.  
so she follow Aaron to her room as she enter it she was a amazed, '  
wow it beautiful here oh who are they, .oh these are your maidens they help you with anything now ill shall leave you goodnight,

Prince Aaron thank you. 'Just call me Aaron lady bianca. 'and you can call me bianca goodnight Aaron' .as Aaron lift he feel that he seen bianca before but when.  
meanwhile bianca maidens clean her brush her hair & gave her a new dressie,

wow it beautiful thank you all, 'oh lady bianca you look beautiful i believe the prince may like you. 'tell me what your name?' 'am called Ann oh what in that bag you keep,  
'oh there my treasures here ill show them to you this is my doll,

.but why would you keep that doll there are only for children, 'will Ann i made it when i was 12 you see we didn't have any toys back then so i made her it wasn't easy,  
'it only has 1 foot and it blue but it is cute, 'thank Ann her name raven when ever i travel i bring it with me always now goodnight lady Anne,

good night lady bianca sweet dream. 'as they lift her bianca fall in a deep sleep'  
later in the morning she was awaking. 'lady bianca wake up.  
hmm oh Ann hi ok ill shall get up. 'here lady bianca why don't you wear this.  
'i shall indeed wear it, 'she put on her new dress,

'follow us lady bianca Aaron waited, 'bianca follow them to see Aaron.  
hello Aaron good morning. 'bianca would you like to go horse riding with me.  
'will i don't know i have a fear of falling of, .bianca i shall teach you come follow me, 'she follow him but someone was watching her it was sir jack he hated bianca for he knew she was a witch.

at the horse-stable Aaron was teaching her to ride, 'bianca this is moonshine she be your horse, 'hello there here a apple, 'moonshine like bianca very much, bianca tried to get on the horse but it was harder then it look then bianca use a hay block to go on the horse & it work.  
wow i did it let ride Aaron, 'so for the whole day they ride on there horses  
it was fun bianca enjoyed. '3 hour later they stop riding to go to the dinner room ,  
,Aaron thank it was great let go eat i could eat anything,  
as they enter the dinner room they was al kind of food on the table they all sate down to eat, 'my son how was your day, 'it was to good to be true father it seem i fall in love. 'hu who is she tell me.

it bianca i i cant enplane it i love her, 'doe she know it hmm. 'no she doe not father I dear not till her, 'will my son if you love her go tell her,  
.my Queen you know the rules prince only marry princess bianca not a princess.  
.my husband remember i was not a princess i was poor but you love me & then you marred me remember, 'yes but Aaron just met her there for it cant be,

,an hour later queen Mary went to see bianca. 'Bianca may i speck to you.  
'yes you may queen Mary, .my son Aaron love you, 'i know he been most kind to me but i have someone his name is sir-kaa' 'oh i see does he respect you hmm.  
.yes he love me for who i am inside'

where doe he live bianca, 'he live in the south forest where no one see him'  
are you saying he a wild man hmm. 'no no he was raise in the woods he very brave kindhearted and he protect me i miss him.

Bianca do you love him 4 gold or kindness, 'kindness he and i been knowing each other ever since we were children my queen why are you asking me this things'  
.oh no reason bianca goodnight, 'night queen, 'bianca why did she speck to you,  
Ann she told me that the prince love me but i told her i have someone already.

the prince love you but prince can only marry princess, 'i know Ann hu i know anyway goodnight ann. 'Bianca went to bed and dream about Kaa,

meanwhile back in year 2012 Kaa was at her house he was worried about bianca so he teleported to the middle ages, 'later in the morning bianca woke up got dress to see Aaron, 'Aaron was waited 4 her, 'good morning bianca you look beautiful let go on a walk shall we, 'yes we shall. 'They walk in the garden, 'bianca i love you pleas marry me we can be king and queen,  
.Aaron you know we cant it the law you can only marry a princess i have someone already,  
'what who is he, 'that would be me bianca i fine you, 'Kaa it you i miss you, 'bianca went to hug Kaa. 'oh Kaa forgive me Aaron but i must go it been fun,  
so bianca pack all of her thing & lift the castle 'my king i thank you 4 letting me stay it was grand, 'yes will goodbye, 'goodbye drake you are a good wizard and queen it was nice meeting you Aaron i hope we can be friends, 'sure bianca we are goodbye  
.so Kaa and bianca ride on there horse and teleported home the end

my daddy lullaby

little 6 year old bianca couldn't sleep for she dream about aliens pretending to be her parents then she wake up and scream, 'ahhhhhhhh,

'the door open it her dad to he rescue, 'bianca are you ok what wrong honey tell daddy what wrong . 'daddy i had a nightmare i dream that you were aliens taking over the world,

,then rob patted his child head and said shhh there there daddy here am here shh am here honey i will always be here 4 you now shh ill sing you a song.

'it the end of the day i love you my little girl close your eyes your my lullaby lets sleepy girls lie there no time for us to play hit the hay close your eye here my lullaby lets sleepy girls lies,

'then bianca drop to sleep. 'rob kiss her goodnight and close the door he enter his room, 'rob is bianca ok, 'she fine Liz she just had a nightmare about us being aliens,  
'oh but dear we are aliens. 'oh yeah we but i hope girl never fine out,

the end.

my dream of angels

as i clime up the stairs am floating in mid-air

i see too angels they just like me, the one on the lift said death  
.&the one on the right said life,  
i said life,  
the one on the lift said hell,  
and the one on the right say heaven

i said too them both heaven

the one on the lift said are you evil

the one on the right said are you good

and i said am good i will never be evil  
am pure as the white-snow,

the one on the right said do you hate god

and the one on the right said do you love god

i said i love god i trust him with my life i honor  
god as my father

the one on the lift said but what if he doesn't love you what will you do?.

then i said i will prove to him that am good as am floating in the air i beileve in him  
as he believe in me,

the one on the lift vanished as if she wasn't there,

but the one on the right said ill be watching you bianca and i beileve in you keep praying and love your family . The end

a terrible true dream

last night i dream that cobras rats mice roach's are falling from the sky it scared me out of my bed in the dream they were falling all around us biting people and killing them at the same time.

everyone was screaming running in fear a cobra bite old man with was our mayor,  
'then me and my family ran and lift our home we lift our stuff we only took are 1 true  
treasures mom had a picture of her mother, 'dad had his guitar alex had gia  
i was holding my doll raven,

'everyone was running for there lifes the town was cover in dead body's these body were killed by cobras rats mice roach the town stared to smell it was bad really bad  
. was not our home no more.

we ran into a airport but all the planes were fall we were trap until a women came and told us that she has a plane she even let us bring our dog we were safe at last  
but . wasn't it was a wasteland of death

this is all true this was no dream but a nightmare tell me doe anyone know what this dream means .

my bed is there i swear

MY BED IS like a cloud behold it soft and is comfortable

my mom say it old but i don't care i love my bed

it keep me warm in the winter it keep me safe at night

and who say it old and who cares if it is so old i love my bed

as i sleep in is at night i relax i snooze zzzzzzzzzzz  
i love my bed it like a giant cloud of love.


End file.
